the gay game mbc style
by masterminor
Summary: fisrt lemon or whatever how you say it not for kids flame if you want I don't care


the gay game

mbc fanfic

I am not marathon _  
>cathy knew she was gay but it didn't even cross her mind that she'd fall for one of her friends let alone sam.<p>

cathy was in the clubhouse alone with sam [of all people] she knew she should just tell her but but what if-

"cathy"said sam concerned.

"huh"said cathy coming back to earth. [hehe alien joke.]

"cathy you've been acting strange lately is something wrong"asked sam.

"sam their's something you should know"said cathy almost in tears.

"what is it"said sam scooting over to where cathy would literally be a half a cell away from her and rubbing her back in atemept to sooth her extra terestreial friend's nerves.

meanwhile to cathy sam was adjitating them. cathy was scared stiff and silent sam noticed.

sams p.o.v.

cathy must be really scared to tell me whatever is bothering her I don't like seeing her like this I love her and yes i'm gay.

sam pulled the rhapsodian over her lap stroking her back and cradaled her close running her fingers through her hair.

"tell me"she said in a voice cathy found arousing, sugestive and a little seductive.

back to omnicent no ones p.o.v.

"sam I-I can't"said cathy in a whimper.

sam draped her hands around cathy's waist turning her to face her she took one hand away and her thumb of her left hand accidentally touching cathy's center.

cathy bit back a moan and grimanced.

sam noticed and and put more force with her thumb and cathy began to shake sightly. thats when it hit her.

"sam your torturing me please stop"begged cathy.

"you want me to stop"asked a knowing sam.

"yes, please"begged cathy in a whimper.

"but your enjoying this, say, why are you enjoying this"asked sam.

"because I like you"said cathy in a sigh.

then sam did something cathy would never have expected she kissed her...right when walked in.

"hey guys wha-WHATS GOING ON HERE"asked a shocked rhapsodian.

"grampa i'm...gay"said a not so confident cathy.

"oh ok then carry on"said a now calm mr. smith.

after he leaves

"well he took that a lot better then expected"said sam in a smirk."now where were we?"

*after one heated make out session*

"hey cath you want me to show you the earth way"said sam.

"what's the earth way?"asked cathy very confused.

"it's how couples take things to the next level and make things more 'fun'."said sam in air qoutes around fun.

"oh, wait did you just say couples?"asked a hopefull cathy.

"yeah you do want to be with me as that right I don't want to force anything on you"asked sam.

"yes I really do so does this mean that your gay to"asked cathy.

"yes, yes it does"stated sam.

"so how do we do that take things to the next level"asked cathy.

"cathy have you ever heard of something called sex"asked sam.

"no"said cathy shakeing her head.

"ok then we'll have to start very slowly then because you may think it's gross but in reaility it's amazing"said sam.

"ok" responded cathy "so how do we start sam?"

"well we should kiss first and then go from there"replied sam.

"ok"said cathy begining to kiss sam lovingly.

*cathy's p.o.v.*

omg this is amazing thought cathy as their lips touched.

why is their this incredible feeling down in my forbidden zone I shouldn't have to urinate again yet I went to the bathroom not 1 hour ago cathy thought.

something inside cathy made her grab sams waist gently and massage the other girls hips then slide them over sam's forbidden zone rubbing her sensitvity through her pants.

*no ones p.o.v.

sam moaned in cathy's mouth and cathy pulled away.

"i'm so sorry sam I'm not sure what I did"said cathy ashamed thinking she'd done something wrong.

"i'll tell you what you were doing, fantastic"said sam.

"really"asked cathy.

"yeah that's what your supposed to do"said sam.

"it is"asked cathy.

"yeah only your not supposed to be wearing your clothes"said sam.

"your not"asked cathy. [a/n geez cathy loves 20questions doesn't she]

"but grampa always told to never show yourself to another"said cathy.

"oh all adults tell that to kids so they don't do it but as you can see we're not kids"stated sam.

"ok then"said cathy before undressing.

cathy blushed as sam looked at her again [what a suprize...not] sam noticed.

she gave cathy a reasurring kiss "don't be embaresed your beautiful"said sam.

"your turn"said cathy

sam undressed and cathy could not help but stare and blush as the funny feeling returned downstairs with a vengence.

sam clung to her laying her on the clubhouse couch kissing her neck and sucking on her presure points or in this case pleasure points.

sam's hands rubbed cathy's 'forbiden zone' cathy could not help but moan sam's name.

cathy felt an unfarmilier but not unwelcome feeling filling herself unbeknowns to her she was reaching a climax though sam knew quite well.

cathy began to leak some and sam was doing her best to tug her to orgasm.

"sam what's happening to me what is this fluid"asked cathy. [AGAIN WITH THE QUESTIONS.]

"you'll know in a minute"answered sam.

sam continued until cathy leaned forward moaning the other girls name in the nape of sam's neck as she came.

"that was amazing"replied cathy.

"good i'm glad"said sam.

"and now it's your turn"said cathy with a devios smile.

but sam was uncertin "cath do you really think your up for it after all your not from earth your inexperienced" said a skeptic sam.

"if I don't try then i'll never learn will I"stated cathy.

"well I don't know it could hurt if you don't do it right so you need to be really really carful"said sam.

"how badly would it hurt you"asked cathy.

"enough for me to question ever having done this and ever doing it again"replied sam.

cathy made a sad face "well I don't want to hurt you"she said.

"it's ok i've still got tons of other ways that this happens that I need to show you"said

"like what"asked cathy.

sam leaned in and whispered "close your eyes."

cathy does as she's told.

sam pulls cathy over her lap and kisses her sensitive spot.

cathy writhes in pleasure moaning sams name until she comes powerfully in sams mouth.

sam drinks it and cathy blushes bright red [as you can guess about now] sam noticed [again].  
> <p>


End file.
